Vairë
Vairë the Weaver was a Valië and the wife of Mandos. The Quenya name Vairë means "Weaver", or "Ever-weaving". Given that epithet, Vairë's chief responsibility is weaving the story of the World into tapestries, depicting all things that have ever been in Time, with which the Halls of Mandos are clothed. And as the halls ever swell with time (and, presumably, more residents), Vairë keeps pace with her storied webs. Because of this, she has been called by some the Valië of Time. Lore Together with her husband Mandos, Vairë was one of the Valar of Life and Death, and the Valië called on to bless a pregnancy. She controlled the metaphorical thread of life, which she spun from her distaff onto her spindle and wove through her loom into her tapestries. Vairë is also associated with Finwë's first wife Míriel. Giving up her life after the birth of Fëanor, Míriel went to dwell in the house of Vairë. When the Valar considered Finwë's request to take a second wife, Vairë spoke suddenly and in favor of granting Finwë's request. Vairë asserted that she knew the spirit (or fëa) of Míriel, having kept company with her, and knew her to be willful: If she said she did not mean to return, then she would not return. Finwë, Vairë adds, would know this also because of the special connection between the fëar of spouses. Vairë goes on to say, When on of the Queens of the Valar, Varda or Yavanna, or even I, departeth for ever from Arda, and leaveth her spouse, will he or nill he he wills it or wills it not, then let that spouse judge Finwë, if he will, remembering that Finwë cannot follow Míriel without doing wrong to his nature, nor without forsaking the duty and bond of his fatherhood. Vairë's speech is one that allows the Elves a great deal of agency in deciding their fates and also extends considerable empathy: Until the Valar so quick to deny Finwë his second marriage have suffered the loss of a spouse, she contends, then they have no right to pass judgment on what perceived flaws may contribute to Finwë's desire. She thus played a significant part in allowing Finwë's second marriage, to Indis (and so without Vairë, neither Fingolfin nor Finarfin, nor any of their descendants, would ever have been born). After the death of Finwë, Míriel returned to life and entered the service of Vairë, recording all the deeds of the House of Finwë. Vairë's speech stands out as one of surprising humanity and understanding of the Elves. This whole episode sheds some light on the character of Vairë. She stands almost as a foil to her husband, showing a surprising degree of insight and empathy. Although she makes but a single speech during the debate, the whole of that speech is founded on her firsthand knowledge of the Elves in question rather than philosophical abstractions. Her regard for and willingness to harbor Míriel as an equal suggest an uncharacteristically egalitarian (for the Valar) view of the Children of Arda. Appearance Deep purple garb of somber lines drape her slight fana, providing her an air of authority suited to her great role. She possessed wavy dark locks, and deep, dark eyes. Personality Quiet and serious, Vairë serves as a fine companion and partner for the Ordainer. Servants *Danuin *Ranuin *Fanuin *Shadow Spirits Cults *The Veirer Names *Gwairil *Gwîr (Noldor, Sindar) *Waerez (Dorwinion) *Wiyarêz *Weire Artifacts *Loom of Time — Can be used with any thread or yam. Any fabric woven on the loom will retain the perfect image of the thoughts the weaver wishes to implant in its pattern, and it need only be touched in order to convey that image (including all senses) to the person handling it. *Vairë's Garb *Mace (Iaroma)— (Q.: "Old-voice") Mace of black eog, inlaid with amethyst (purple quartz). *Hourglass Powers *Recall — Vairë can concentrate upon and touch any solid thing (e.g., a creature or an object) and judge its age and point of origin. She can also visualize the actual, recallable memories of any creature that fails to resist her magical touch. References *"Vairë the Weaver" by Dawn Felagund *Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II Category:Valar Category:Aman Category:Females